Long lengths of plumbing conduit, e.g., PEX tubing, are typically transported in a coiled or wound condition to and from construction or other work sites. At the work site, the coiled length of conduit must be unwound for use. It is often necessary to stabilize and support the top, bottom, and inner circumference of the conduit as it is unwound or uncoiled to prevent twisting or kinking of the conduit. Because the working length of conduit is large and heavy, this typically requires more than one individual to support and unwind the conduit or the use of a mechanical uncoiler assembly.
Conventional uncoiler assemblies for dispensing conduit are large, cumbersome units that require a significant amount of storage space and are not readily portable. In many cases, the assembly must be disassembled for transport and storage and reassembled at the work site for use. This can be a tedious and time-consuming task. Further, most conventional systems only support the bottom and top or the bottom and inner circumference of the conduit. These systems may also require operator intervention to adjust the system to maintain suitable support. This permits the conduit move on the assembly, allowing the conduit to twist or kink as it is unwound.
The need remains for portable systems for securing and uncoiling a length of conduit that are easily assembled and disassembled and require minimal storage space. The need also remains for systems for securing and uncoiling conduit that require minimal operator intervention.